Culture of Huria
The culture of the Hurian Federation is notably rich and diverse, but since the reforms of the 1960s, it has become more utilitarian and authoritarian in recent years. The culture that many Africans protect and love has been pushed aside in Huria, as it has preferred moving toward militarism. Thus far, Huria's culture has become the most militarized in human history, with 90% of the population trained and having knowledge of basic military drill. Attitudes and Customs Following the Reforms of 1963, Huria transitioned from a presidential oligarchy to a true statocracy, in which the military was given the most priority, and all citizens considered part of it. Additionally, all civilian posts ranging from teachers, to traders, to lawyers, were transformed into military occupations. The 41 years of military rule and tradition, have turned the average Hurian citizen into a homocidal trooper ready for combat. Thus, many rituals and traits of military life were carried on into civilian life. Reliance on one's self is considered an important belief in Huria, the courage to rely on one's comrades is considered all-important. A survey in 2008 showed that 97% of all Hurians knew someone that they could rely on to assist them in times of need, and only 2% stated that they "rarely" or "never" socialized with others. This is due greatly in part to the degree comradery fostered within Huria as children during their elementary years, when they are taught to help others, as they may one day be fighting alongside them in combat one day. Huria has a high degree of gender equality, as many Hurians, as is their militaristic view, believe if any woman is capable of fighting and killing to the same degree as a man, she is worthy of their respect and honor. Only in the household and in church do women take a secondary place. As a religious people, the Hurians believe that women are to be respectful and obediant to the husband as outlined in the Bible. They trust that so long as the wife does as she is commanded in the Bible, and the husband treats her with the respect required, their marriage will be a happy one. Because of this biblical view and the strict following of the guide given, Hurians have the lowest divorce rates and one of the happiest marriages in the world. Though Huria is an atheist state, with belief in a higher power, Huria does take into account religious laws which benefit the people. One such law is that women are treated properly in Huria, and so long as they continue to regard their position as stated in the Bible, they will go on to recieve the honor they have earned. This is due in part to the low crime rate that Huria has beneifted from in regards to their harsh punishments, and the religious laws they folded into their federal ones. The Huria's view toward the LGBT community is outright hostile. Gays, lesbians, and transsexuals are dragged into the streets and beatento death, while the military government does nothing. Such actions have been condoned, and to a certain degree, even legalized. Following the 1983 extermination of the homosexual population in Huria, Huria was declared the most homophobic nation in human history, having wiped out 1.2 million homosexuals over the course of 20 years. During the invasion of Brazil in 2008, some 75,000 gays were killed, and following the invasion, another 20,000 were murdered. Currently, a massive anti-gay riot in Brazil has consumed the country, as the highly religious population has been hunting down an murdering homosexuals in their homes. Gay marriage has been outlawed, and gays have no protections in Huria, or any of its associated territories or states. Human rights groups have declared Huria a land lethal to homosexuals, and have called for U.N. sanctions against the country for its policy of wiping out gays whereever they spread. The life of a Huria is orderly, disciplined, and productive, all of which is taught during childhood. School life for the Hurian children consists of two parts. The first involves learning basic educational skills, which help them advance themselves intellectually, and the second is the madatory military training all Hurians must recieve. Instead of the more popular recess in other country's. Hurian schools have replaced this with military programs, such as sharpshooting, physical training, marching excercises, and field stripping weapons. The complete lack of child protection laws ensures that there is no holding back of punishment and discipline. The vast majority of the Hurians thus bear the scars of their harsh childhood, and most view them as marks of pride, proving their resilience in the face of adversity. The Hurians' views of bullying are nil. As a military nation, bullying is normal, and seen as a way of weeding out the weak. Those who commit suicide are viewed as cowards, and not fit for life, their action seen as saving time and effort on the nation's part to get rid of them. Another aspect of the Hurian culture is their view of gender. Men and women are equal in all accounts, save in religion, and in the family, where the woman takes second place behind the man. Aside from that, women are equal in all accounts, including pay, work, services, and professions. This goes further into the military as well, as with the exception of the Muslim combat units, all positions are forces are unisex. Facilities, operations, and commanding posts are unisex as well, and discrimination from either side is not tolerated at all. There is no concept of the double standard in Huria. Punishments and rewards are uneffected by gender, and such is this ideal that crimes typically believed to associated to one sex or the other, are taken extremely seriously by all sides. Physical abuse in the house is an accepted part of Hurian society. They view it as a way of becoming stronger, and the more one endures, the more respect they tend to gain from their peers. This goes both ways gender-wise, but considered intoreable in regards to age. Beating of children is acceptable to Hurians, but usually avoided by some parents. Beating of the elderly is wrong to all in Huria. They are respected for their contributions to society, and punishment for harming an elder is always severe. Views of money The Hurian economy does not operate the way those of the rest of the world. Professions are considered a form of service to the nation and the people, and thus pay is considered a reward for their work. However, money is viewed as an allowance, permitting Hurians to purchase items and goods that are not necessities or essential to their well-being. Also, Hurians view money as something of a crutch. To put it one way, one is not paid for their work, but to allow them sustain their way of life and aid them in continuing to contribute to the Hurian nation. Goods that are deemed important to the continued existence of Huria (guns, vehicles, food, etc.), are free of charge. Other goods that Hurians can live without such as televisions, unhealthy foods, and designer clothing, all cost money, and are sold by few of the government-run storage facilities that sell the items. Huria, while not an entirely moneyless society, has proven that nations can operate without the need for money. While complicated to explain, they have managed to make more impressive inroads than most other countries. The idea of a moneyless Huria comes from the early days of the country. In the late-1950s and early-1960s, Huria unwent a rapid transformation into an industrial country. However, the government had little money, and could not pay most of the country's workforce. Using examples of the past, and building on the strong ethics of the native population, the government was able to do away with most forms of payment. For centuries, work was done as a way of keeping the people safe and secure. Men saw to it that the people ate and were protected, and women ensured the home was in working order so the men could rest for the next days work. Money was not a factor in society. Work was a responsibility to the people, not a service. Thus, that same view was pounded into the heads of the Hurian people. Emphasize on working to sustain the nation and the people was placed on what made a man great, not how much he made or what he had. Hurians today do not view money as a requirement, and do not seek to increase their lot in life through money. Hard work and endurance have more meaning to the Hurian people than wealth. During many of Huria's wars, Hurians do not loot, simply because stealing does little to aid one in any way, especially when punishment for such is harsh. Money is simply a way to make life easier, but no longer or safer. To Hurians, one can use money for a variety of things, but it won't make a person's life any longer, nor safer, nor anymore more pleasant. Many tourists have tried to bribe Hurian officers for many reasons, but found themselves either rebuked or shot, as one can't buy a Hurian that has no use for money. One commander remarked to a tourist what did he expect him to do with money in a nation that doesn't use it as other nations do. Religion Cuisine Entertainment Music Leisure Between working, learning, and training, Hurians have very little leisure time. For they times they do have some, they spend most of it at clubs, bars, and sports, most of which contains lots of violence by the standards of the West. Hurians watch little televison and play few video games, prefering physical games which typically results in the death of the other player. Hurian football is far more dangerous than is American cousin, with both men and women allowed to play the game, and a favorite of the Hurian people. Hurian football has twice death rate of American football, and players are far likely to recieve greivous wounds and injuries in the game. The reason for such danger is that the game focuses more on building agression, and teaching the players, who go on to fight in the nation's wars, to play without rules. Another form of entertainment is the Pan-African Fighting Tournament, the most violent game on earth. The sole goal of game is to kill or injure the opponent, using whatever skills, weapons, or devices avaliable. It was designed to build up Hurian fighting skills, and increase ingenuity, both vital on the field of battle. The viewing of the game in other countris was outlawed by international forces, but is widely popular at home. Hiking with friends and battle companions is a peaceful way of spending time in Huria. The nation has a wide range of terrain that is prestine in many ways, and a way to escape the harsh living conditions at home. Families typically hike out together to build their survival skills, and build reliance for one another during times of need. Hunting is another passtime usually done by commanders wishing to use their guns for once since they got their post, and by families seeking to build up their markmanship skills. Hunting is legal in Huria, but attemptsto preserve some of the wildlife has lead to certain restrictions, such as the hunting of rhinos, lions, and cheetahs. Another passtime of the Hurians is, oddly enough, chess and golf. Older Hurians prefer such games as a way to keep their minds fresh, and their reflexes on edge. They don't like their handicapped position, lacking the strength and vigor they got through Hurian life, but have managed to move on by using their final days enjoying the peaceful side of life. Language Education Arts Transport Tourism Tourism is banned in Huria. The Huran people are geniunely afraid that foreigners may be trying to scout out their defenses, and invade the nation in an attempt to destroy the Hurian way of life. Hurians view foreigners with contempt, and though they are a disciplined people with great self-control, they will attack outsiders when given the chance, usually if they catch a traspasser. Tourist the world-wide have been warned not to venture into Hurian lands, though as many fools do, that warning has not prevented them from trying to bypass the Defiance Defense Perimeter (most attempts typically fil, and usually result in the violator's death), and explore the military nation. Foreigners are easier to spot, as they lack indentity cards, their weapon, and the general sign of respect in Huria that is th simple salute. Their shock at certain sights such as child labour, public executions, televised torture of traitors and prisoners, and their disgust with the violent sports in Huria, make them easy to catch. The Hurian government gave an international warning that their country was off-limits, and that anyone caught in their lands would be killed, hence the reason many governments do nothing when tourists disobey their government's orders not to enter Huria. Little can be done for the stupid. Category:Hurian culture